Policy
This policy example is specific to the Ex Nihilo Wikia, and may not reflect the rules or guidelines of other wikias. Please read this policy to better understand the general rules, and to avoid violations. Due to the Ex Nihilo wikia being small with low traffic, the rules are not specific and are generally within common sense. Editing On The Wiki Everyone, anonymous or not, has the right to contribute or improve the information on the wiki. Edit wars will not be tolerated; Edit wars are when users will remove and/or re add information, while another user does the opposite. This kind of editing is counter-productive and the users participating in this conflict should contact an active Administrator to resolve the feud. No single user owns this wiki. Administrator or not, no user has the right to "claim" a particular page and proceed to prevent other edits until that user is "satisfied" with their work. This problem has occurred once on this wiki, and should be avoided. Due to the low traffic on this wiki, you have plenty of time to finish writing your information and saving it without the worry that someone will edit when you are and ruin your work when you save. If you feel your input is being rejected by other users or changed that you feel is not correct, contact an admin for help. Some pages are protected for administrators or registered users only. This prevents anonymous vandalism and keeps high traffic or important pages secured and as accurate as possible. Users may request that a protected page be lifted temporarily so they can add information, but only if the Administrator approves this change afterwards. Comments Limit vulgar and heavy adult-oriented conversations. Minecraft has young players who enjoy playing the game, and although it is unlikely for them to find this mod and utilize it, this kind of talk will be deleted or corrected at once. Repeated offenses will result in long duration bans. Trolling, harrassment, or general distaste for other user's opinions will not be tolerated. Everyone has a right to an opinion, but when that opinion is made simply to mock, intimidate, or shame a user, it will be corrected promptly by an administrator. Banning Policy (Directed to Admins of this wiki) *Minor Violations - ban length should not extend longer then 1 week. Repeated violations may result in longer bans if necessary. *Normal Offenses - ban length should not extend less than 1 week, but last no more then 3 weeks. Repeated violations may result in longer bans if necessary. *Serious Offenses - including the harshest kinds of violations, bans should be extended 1 month or more, with the max of 1 year issued if violations involve the danger to other's safety or well being. Notes Although low traffic wikis such as this may seem too small to issue these kinds of policies, the quality of the wiki's content and the quality in the discussions about the wiki itself should remain a top priority, regardless of the size or scope of the information. ~Darthmufin See Also *Administrators Category:Site administration